


Superman

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and no spoilers for the mentioned film, contains no actual references to 'Superman'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scenario Generator inspired drabble with the prompt, 'Two and Zoe watching a very sad movie. Two is crying'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

Zoe couldn't help but look away from the screen. She had never seen the Doctor in such a state. All this fuss over a children's animation.

The Doctor turned to face her, his eyes red and puffy. He fumbled around in his coat pocket for his handkerchief, and using it to dry the trail of tears streaming down his face, said, "Oh, dear. This film always gets me."

But Zoe remained dumbfounded.

"Doctor, I don't understand. Why would the machine be programmed with a consciousness? What purpose would it serve?"

The Doctor didn't reply, he just loudly blew his nose.


End file.
